


Contemplation Lake

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Happy Derek Hale, Introspective Derek Hale, M/M, POV Derek Hale, derek hale deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: On holiday at their favourite lakeside retreat Derek ponders the life he and Stiles have built together.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Contemplation Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesocialwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesocialwolves/gifts).



> Hey! Just a little something inspired by the prompt words _sombre, coat, dock_ , as provided by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr and dedicated to the lovely thesocialwolves. I know it’s not much, but it’s sent with love and I hope it brings a smile to your face. Hope everyone else enjoys it too, of course. :-)

Derek cut a sombre figure, alone on the moonlit dock, eyes skimming the lake like stones. He wasn’t melancholy, though, merely… contemplative. 

He’d first kissed Stiles here, proposed to him here, taught their kids to swim here.  Derek wasn’t sad. He was… amazed. Humbled. Awed that this was his life. 

Pulling the thick, woollen peacoat he’d traded his leather jacket in for long ago (and which made him look like a dashing sea captain of old, according to Stiles) a little tighter around him he turned and headed back to the cabin, back to the warm embrace of his family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
